1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to action toys, and more particularly to a damage-free actuating mechanism for an action toy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Action toys of the type in which an object is reciprocally moved between retracted and extended positions in response to the rotation of a pair of wheels are well known in the art. In such action toys, the wheel motion is imparted to the object through an actuating mechanism comprising a crankshaft secured to the wheels, and one or more levels coupling the crank of the crankshaft to the object. To Applicants' knowledge, none of these action toys have means for preventing damage to the actuating mechanism in the event a child manually presses on the object forcing it from its extended position into its retracted position while the crank and wheels are stationary. Damage may be prevented if the wheels slip or turn while the force is applied or if the parts of the actuating mechanism are made exceedingly rugged or strong. However, as a practical matter, most of the parts of the actuating mechanism are made of thin plastic which are unable to withstand the excessive forces imparted thereto resulting in breakage. Furthermore, most forces tending to move the object into its retracted position also tend to force the wheels against the wheel supporting surface. This minimizes the likelihood that the wheels will slip on the surface to absorb the excessive forces applied to the actuating mechanism. Applicants' invention is believed to obviate these and other disadvantages of prior art action toys by providing a damage-free actuating mechanism which allows movement of the object from its extended position to its retracted position while the crank and wheels are stationary without damaging the actuating mechanism.